


plan #23: get johnny seo to sleep with me

by silkyjaem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkyjaem/pseuds/silkyjaem
Summary: like of all of his plans, donghyuck knew this was only going to get him in trouble.(a lot of trouble really. at least, with one mark lee that's for sure)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 129





	plan #23: get johnny seo to sleep with me

Like all of Donghyuck’s great ideas, it came to him when he was drunk. 

(Now if you asked Mark, he would say the complete opposite. “Drunk hyuck’s greatest idea somehow led getting Renjun and Jeno to finally admit they fuck on the regular. Normal drunk Hyuck? All he can do is miraculously pick up the most vocal boys at a party and bring them home. My soundproof headphones can attest”). 

“How long do you think it’ll take me to get someone to fuck me?” Hyuck asks, looking over at Mark who’s currently being smothered by the biggest pain in his ass since Yukhei, Jaemin. 

“Well seeing as how you made Jaehyun fall on his knees after just talking to him for ten minutes, i’m going to give a respectable five”, Jaemin says with swollen, spit-covered lips as he sits up, looking completely unfazed. Almost the complete opposite of Mark, who only whines as he tries and fails miserably to drag Jaemin back down. Sighing, Mark slumps back before turning to Hyuck.

“Depends, who exactly are you thinking of?” Mark says, wiping his mouth and taking a sip of his drink. 

“Do you remember the guy who came up to me last week at the dining hall to talk about a civil law assignment?” Hyuck says, glancing at his drink, stirring it slowly as he waits. 

“Wait, you want to fuck your freaking TA? Didn’t think you had it in you.” Jaemin says, mouth curling up as he turns, leaning against Mark. Hyuck just shakes his head, finally looking up and connecting eyes with Mark whose eyes are filled with dread. 

“Not my TA anymore, the only person that has to worry is my wonderful roommate, isn’t that right Markie?” Hyuck says sweetly, dragging a finger up Mark’s chest as Mark swallows harshly.

“God please don’t fuck my future stepbrother, that’s so fucking weird”, Mark says, shuddering. Whether it’s because of him imagining his stepbrother fucking his best friend or because Jaemin has slowly started to lick up Mark’s chest, Hyuck can’t tell. 

“Also you know as well as I do that he’s a grad student, there’s no freaking way he’s going to be interested in a sophomore and you know it”

“That’s not what Jaehyun was thinking when he was balls deep in my ass, I’m sure he’s of a similar mindset. Pretty much all men are”, Donghyuck says, holding back a laugh as he watches Mark’s face scrunch up at the thought of his gym buddy fucking his best friend. 

“Well now’s your chance, that’s him isn’t it?” Jaemin says, pointing to a tall man in the distance, standing next to Yukhei. Hyuck smiles at him, kissing Mark on his cheek before getting up and patting Jaemin on his head. 

“Thanks babe! Mark I hope your headphones are charged”, Hyuck says as he walks away, heading towards the kitchen. It’s all a part of his plan, and it has to go perfectly. He can’t screw this one up, he’s been thinking about fucking him ever since Yukhei started talking about the dick sizes on the basketball team. As he walks in, he’s immediately greeted with the sight of Yukhei with his pants down (not that much of a surprise) and Ten outright laughing as he holds Yukhei’s cock in his hands (slightly more surprising). He looks around the room, wondering who else is witnessing this bizarre form of roleplay unraveling right in front of him. That’s when he locks eyes with him. 

Johnny Seo. Fucking Johnny Seo. 

Legend Johnny Seo, the same man that Yukhei had endlessly praised as having “the best dick he’s ever seen”. The same guy that had managed to keep Ten and Taeyong (at the same time!) monogamous. His old TA, Johnny Seo. His next target. He watches as Johnny’s eyes pan downwards, eyes clearly widening as he takes in the shorts and slightly cropped top Hyuck had made sure to wear tonight. Hyuck waits until Johnny finally drags his gaze back up and gives him a smile, eyes glittering as he gestures for him to come over. He watches as Johnny nods, disappearing from the front of the crowd that’s gathered. Donghyuck turns his attention back to the scene in front of him, watching and clapping with the rest of the crowd as Ten gives a nod before dragging Yukhei out of the room. He leans back against the counter, sipping his drink as he waits for the crowd to slowly disperse out of the kitchen. It’s when the room is nearly empty of people that someone taps his shoulder, and he smiles as he turns around and looks up. 

“Didn’t think I would see you here. This is where a lot of the older students usually meet up”

“Then you definitely should have expected me here Johnny. I’m sure you’re more than aware of my…hmmm let’s call them preferences...now”

“Oh, trust me, it’s hard to find someone on the team that’s not aware of your little preferences, Hyuckie”

“Then why haven’t you come to me sooner? If you know mine and I know yours, we could have done this so much earlier”, Donghyuck says as he takes half a step closer, reaching out a finger and slowly trailing it over Johnny’s chest. 

“Oh I don’t think our end goal is the same there sweetheart otherwise I would have done exactly that,'' Johnny says, grabbing Hyuck’s hand and pushing it back down, “Plus, if you know my preferences you know exactly the type I like, and this isn’t it”

“Oh but I think this is exactly what you want, and why no one has lasted long enough. That’s why you had both of them isn’t it? One too meek one too wild? Needed some balance?”, Hyuck says as he brings their joined hands up, pulling Johnny’s hand until it’s at the top of his shorts. He watches Johnny’s expression as he positions Johnny’s hand until it’s firmly grasping his waist. Donghyuck smiles internally as he lets go of his hand and the grip on his waist gets tighter. The plan is going perfectly. He lets out a soft whine just as Johnny’s eyes darken. Then, the next thing he knows, Johnny is stepping even closer. 

“Hop up” is the only warning he gets before Johnny starts lifting him up effortlessly, his legs wrapping around Johnny’s waist as the man adjusts his grip before walking out of the kitchen and out into the main room. As they turn into the hallway, Hyuck catches a brief glimpse of Mark and Jaemin, Mark now horizontal on the couch as Jaemin hovers over him just before they disappear from sight. Donghyuck smiles softly before turning his attention back to the man carrying him, nuzzling his head into Johnny’s neck and slightly sucking at some of the exposed skin. It’s this that makes Johnny stop walking and stand silently, waiting. 

“Sorry Mr. Seo” Donghyuck mumbles into Johnny’s neck, feeling as Johnny’s whole body seems to shiver at the words. Johnny doesn’t respond, just continues to walk through the house as Hyuck draws patterns on his back. What feels like hours later, but was probably only a few minutes, Johnny finally comes to a door, entering the room and closing the door before lowering himself and tapping Donghyuck’s back. Hyuck slides off, smiling as Johnny looks at him before walking into the adjoining room. Hyuck falls back onto the bed, ignoring his shirt as it flies upward, exposing most of his stomach and chest, and stares up at the ceiling, wondering how he even managed to make it this far. This had to be a dream. There’s just no other explanation he can think of for why he would be in his room. It’s too good to be true. 

“Here, put this on. You can use the bathroom”, Johnny says, walking back into the room holding a t-shirt and some sweatpants. Donghyuck sits up in the bed, feeling sobered up as he stares at the clothes in Johnny’s hands silently. He glances at Johnny to see him pointedly avoiding eye contact, even as Donghyuck stands up and grabs the clothes, walking into the bathroom. There’s reality, he thinks as he slides off his top and shorts, sliding the t-shirt over his head. Donghyuck should have expected this at this point, he’s dated people like Ten and Taeyong, how could Johnny even think of dating someone like him? Still, Johnny didn’t have to lead him on like that. In fact, he shouldn’t have done anything like that. Why did he? Frustrated, Donghyuck throws the sweatpants to the ground and storms back into the bedroom, glaring at Johnny. 

“Listen up. I know I may not be as pretty as Taeyong or as daring as Ten or as hot as some of the other people you have dated, but that doesn’t give you the right to just play with me like that. I thought we were genuinely hitting it off? But I guess not anymore, and I think I have a right to know why.” Hyuck demands, crossing his arms and eyeing Johnny as the man lets out a sigh. 

“Can you at least put the pants on first?”, Johnny asks, watching and sighing as Donghyuck just huffs and walks over sitting on the bed right next to him.

“Why does it even matter to you anyways? I thought you just wanted to sleep with me”

“When did I ever say that?”

“Just let me finish. Like I was saying, Everytime I see you, you’re with a new guy and I just didn’t want to be one of many. I’ve actually liked you for a while, so when we started talking earlier, I thought this was finally my chance to really talk to you and finally ask you on a date. But, it seems like you just want to sleep with me?”

“Dear god yes. But no, no. More than that, I just wanted whatever I could have with you. You’ve dated so many people better than me, I thought the most I could get with you was one night. But I’ve liked you since I met you at the beginning of the semester. I was going to ask you sooner, until I learned who you had dated and I got scared. I really really like you, Johnny”, Hyuck says, sniffling as he looks down, trying to avoid eye contact. 

“Hey, hey look at me angel. Let me see that cute smile of yours please? I want to see your cute smile and your pretty little eyes when I ask you out”, Johnny says, cupping Donghyuck’s face and slowly raising it up, smiling as he sees Donghyuck’s red face and watery smile. Johnny lightly kisses his forehead, wiping Donghyuck’s tears away. It takes a while, but Donghyuck eventually stops crying after Johnny moves him into his lap, stroking his head as he hums. Donghyuck’s breathing calms down and he finally starts to try and relax. Hyuck wiggles in his lap, trying to get more comfortable as he sniffles, only to pause. 

“Are you seriously hard in the middle of my emotional breakdown Johnny Seo? Can your dick really not wait?” Hyuck whispers into his ear, giggling as Johnny’s grip tightens in response. His giggles are quickly replaced by moans as Johnny moves his hands downwards, grabbing at Hyuck’s ass. 

“Can you blame me? Right now I have my crush on my lap wearing only my shirt after he confessed to me? How can I not be horny? Hey, if you have problems with it, then stop rubbing your ass against my cock”, Johnny moans, pulling him away only to see a mischievous smile covering Donghyuck’s face. 

“Oh no problems here sir, I only provide solutions and yours seems to be sitting right on top of your massive cock”, Donghyuck says, scooting back on Johnny’s lap and sliding a hand down his chest, wrapping a hand around Johnny’s cock. He begins to stroke lightly, watching in delight as Johnny’s cock begins to fill out and become visible in his sweatpants. Damn, Yukhei really was right about Johnny, he thinks as he fully slides off of Johnny’s lap. He slides to the top of the bed as Johnny sits up, sliding off his sweatpants to reveal his cock straining against his boxers, precum forming a wet patch. Johnny dips down, rucking up the shirt as he begins to suck at the golden skin below him. Donghyuck moans louder, grabbing on to Johnny’s hair as he directs him up higher and higher. Johnny follows his lead, sucking love bite after love bite into Donghyuck’s skin, leaving a trail of bruises. It’s as Johnny wraps his lips around his nipples as he simultaneously reaches downwards to stroke Donghyuck’s cock that he feels something. Caught in the moment, he tugs on it harshly, causing Donghyuck to let out a scream that trails off into a moan. Startled, Johnny sits up quickly and glances down in worry at him. Donghyuck smiles sweetly up at him as he pulls off his underwear, leaving him just in Johnny’s shirt. He lifts the shirt up as he slyly smiles.

“Do you like it?”

Donghyuck watches as Johnny visibly swallows as he stares at the massive transparent pink buttplug Donghyuck had worked into himself before the party while in the shower. 

“You know what I thought about? You whispering to me as I was fingering myself. Telling me what a good boy I was for you. You telling me this plug was only for you to touch, for you to pull out. That I was all yours. Your baby, all yours. Thought about how you would see it later, would see how much of a slut I am for you, how much I want this, want you”, Hyuck moans out, watching Johnny’s eyes darken and the wet patch on his underwear spreading with every passing word. That’s when Johnny slowly lowers himself back down, hand reaching back down to Donghyuck’s hole, grabbing at the buttplug before slowly sliding it back in. He lets out a moan, back arching as he begs Johnny to just fuck him already. But Johnny merely smiles and slowly slides the plug back out again, making Hyuck cut off his own pleas with a loud moan. 

“Please Please, Just fuck me already”, Hyuck keeps begging as Johnny keeps sliding the plug in and out of him. He feels as if he’s going delirious at this point, only able to think of Johnny’s cock ending up inside him. He watches, holding his breath as Johnny finally pulls back and slowly pulls off his boxers. He tugs his cock as he stares down at Donghyuck lying on the bed, plug halfway inside him, drooling with glazed eyes as he gazes hungrily at Johnny’s cock. Donghyuck looks at him, eyes pleading as he watches Johnny start to lower himself back down to him. Johnny moves until his mouth is right next to Donghyuck’s ear. 

“Are you willing to work for it baby?” Johnny whispers, watching as Donghyuck’s face fills with confusion, before a look of determination quickly replaces it. Johnny smiles as he lets Hyuck push him until he’s lying down, watches as Hyuck lets out a long moan as he slides the plug out himself before stradling Johnny’s pelvis, positioning his hole right above Johnny’s cock. 

“I swear the next time we fuck, if I don’t get treated like an absolute princess I’m returning you and finding a better older man with an even better dick I swear to god”, Hyuck says, huffing as he slowly begins to slide down on Johnny’s cock. Johnny’s laugh quickly gets cut off by a moan, as Hyuck starts sinking faster. It’s only as Hyuck bottoms out and gives a nod that he’s okay that Johnny responds

“Of course, nothing less for my baby” Johnny coos as he thrusts upwards, nailing right into Donghyuck’s prostate, making him scream. They quickly settle into a pattern, Donghyuck feeling closer and closer with each thrust Johnny made. 

“Johnny...I’m….I’m close” Donghyuck pants, glancing at Johnny who just nods in agreement. Johnny grabbed on to Donghyuck, pulling out as he flipped them around, putting Donghyuck gently on his back before sliding back in and fucking into him hard, until Donghyuck is screaming cock spurting as Johnny releases into him, causing Donghyuck to moan even louder, his spent cock pathetically trying to come a second time, Johnny stroking it as he pulls out his own cock. Cum spills from Donghyuck hole, causing Donghyuck to whine at the sensation as Johnny flops down next to him, pulling him into his arms as he strokes Donghyuck’s head. 

“Johnny Seo, I can’t believe you actually made me do all the work, I was the one crying before”, Donghyuck sleepily whines as he lies on the back, watching Johnny as he grabs a towel from the bathroom. Johnny just looks at him and shakes his head, bringing over the towel and gently wiping Donghyuck down before tossing the towel into his hamper. 

“But you look so hot when you take charge baby, I just wanted a little taste. Also did you not see the effort I put in? I feel like I nearly threw out my hip on that last stretch”

“That’s exactly what an old man would say. Are you sure you aren’t 60?”

“Hey you have to admit if I was 60, I’d be pretty hot”

“Please no, I can’t scar Mark more than this already will, he’s going to be pissed forever. But hey, maybe he won’t have to wear headphones if what I saw downstairs was any indication”

“Wait what the fuck, why do you know my little stepbrother? Wait what downstairs what is he getting himself into now?”

“Calm down big bear, I’ll explain it all in the morning. Now get over here and cuddle me already”

“As you wish gorgeous”

“Disgusting”


End file.
